


【漂移相关，隐漂翼】闹铃

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 新水晶城
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: IDW，漂移相关，CP隐漂翼，漂翼不拆逆。一个小短篇





	【漂移相关，隐漂翼】闹铃

 

内战陷入短暂的停战期，博派小队将工作重心从战斗转移到了恢复重建上。那阵子，漂移总是特别疲累。

就像是机体永远也充不够电一样。每天早晨漂移从充电床上醒来，床边的电子显示器上显示了充电100%完毕，但机体却如失去所有动力般，沉重得爬不起来。

“你只是过充了。”医官在检查过后，只给了漂移这一个诊断结果。

漂移意识到自己最近确实在频繁过充。很多时候都是由同伴将自己从充电床上唤醒的。

为了阻止这个问题再发生，漂移给自己设了闹钟。

 

新闹铃声很有效，漂移每天都能从充电模式中及时上线，再也没有发生过充的情况。

对此，身边的同伴们感到了不可思议。

“就这么有效？”啰嗦也考虑着自己是否可以试试，不过在某天听到漂移的闹铃声后，这位高速移动专家明显受到了震惊。

“这是什么？”某天早晨，在漂移房间里听到闹铃声的啰嗦讶异道，“你录的？”

“是以前一位朋友的音频，我把它截取出来设成闹铃了。”漂移按下按钮，闹钟立刻蹦出一个清朗的电子声音：“嘿，漂移。”

“你的朋友？”啰嗦还是头一次听到漂移提起关于自己过去朋友的事。

漂移下意识地柔和了光镜亮度，“是的。”他回答道，不过，也没有再继续透露更多信息。

 

后来，漂移在星际旅行途中路过新水晶城所在的星球，顺道返回那里去看了旧友们。

医官在给漂移友情检修时，发现了他设的闹钟，当那个熟悉的声音响起时，医官也明显愣了一下。

“那是……飞翼的音频？”

“嗯。”

“你还是放不下那件事。”

白色的跑车沉默扭头，将目光放到窗外光芒闪耀的城市穹顶上。

“没有谁责怪过你，漂移。你也无需始终自责下去。”

“我只是忘不了他。”

医官了然地望着漂移。

“这么多年过去，每当我再听到这个声音时，还是会错觉以为他又回来了。”

“他从未离开过你。”医官拿起台上的大剑，将它交还给漂移。

“是的，我也这么认为。”漂移微笑以应。

那个笑容让医官片刻失神。透过那双金色的光镜，医官似乎又看到了昔日那位新水晶城骑士的影子。

眼前的漂移仿佛瞬间和飞翼的身影重叠在了一起。

“漂移，”医官问，“你找到了自己要走的路吗？”

漂移摩挲着手里的大剑，想了想，“当初是飞翼指给我看了一个不一样的世界，他让我想去尝试……如今，我也并不打算停下自己的脚步。”

医官静静注视着漂移。不知不觉间，面前的这个TF已然成长起来，成为了一名优秀的博派战士。

那气质，熟悉而又陌生，但却如同一道冲破了重重云层照射到新水晶城上的光芒，璀璨夺目，令人充满期待。

 

 

fin.

 


End file.
